Adeus meu amor
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Seu corpo estava caído sobre a areia fofa e escaldante, seus olhos tão azuis quanto o mar fitavam o céu límpido e o sol com seus raios alaranjados que brilhava esplendoroso alheio ao seu sofrimento. Sentia o veneno da Rosa Diabólica Real agir em seu corpo fazendo suas forças ir desvanecendo aos poucos e sua visão começar a ficar turva, mas fez um esforço para manter-se vivo. Não se


Seu corpo estava caído sobre a areia fofa e escaldante, seus olhos tão azuis quanto o mar fitavam o céu límpido e o sol com seus raios alaranjados que brilhava esplendoroso alheio ao seu sofrimento. Sentia o veneno da Rosa Diabólica Real agir em seu corpo fazendo suas forças ir desvanecendo aos poucos e sua visão começar a ficar turva, mas fez um esforço para manter-se vivo. Não sentia mais a presença dos seus algozes nos arredores da ilha e isso de certo modo fez com que se sentisse feliz e em paz porque conseguiu salvar seus aprendizes, os moradores e também demonstrou sua lealdade para com Athena até o fim, havia cumprido sua função como um guerreiro.

Novamente sentiu sua visão escurecer, sua respiração saía com dificuldade, todas as células de seu corpo doíam com esse ato simples, mas não morreria sem pensar uma última vez naquela que amava...e pensou. Fechou os olhos, já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra o inevitável, foi quando sentiu o gostoso perfume das Sakuras que lhe era tão familiar e por isso pensou que os deuses o estavam agraciando, mas ao sentir sua cabeça ser erguida delicadamente para depois ser apoiada em uma superfície macia voltou a abrir os olhos, a visão demorou um pouco para focalizar e quando conseguiu um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao ver sua visitante.

\- Marin, é você? - Ele perguntou com a voz sôfrega e quase inaudível

\- Sim, meu amor. - Com as mãos trêmulas ela segurou as mãos dele. - Estou aqui.

\- Por você ainda me mantenho vivo, meu amor. Eu sabia que você viria. - Apertou o agarre das mãos enquanto fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. - Me deixa ver você mais uma vez, por favor.

A prateada retirou a máscara que cobria seu rosto para aquele que havia sido o único a ultrapassar essa barreira da Lei, para aquele que havia tocado seu coração e sua alma. Seus lábios estavam trêmulos demonstrando que a vontade de se entregar ao pranto era grande, porém iria resistir, por ele.

\- Você é linda! - seguiu ele - Sempre foste a dona dos meus pensamentos, do meu coração e da minha alma. - Viu que agora uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto alvo da amazona - Por isso, por mais que doa, prometa não se entregar à tristeza.

\- Como poderei fazer isso, sabendo que você não estará mais aqui?

\- Nem a morte será capaz de nos separar. - Ele acariciou o rosto da japonesa - Levarei comigo seu sorriso, seu amor, seu perfume que estão gravados em minha alma. E nem que eu vivesse mil anos poderia esquecer.

\- Não sei se conseguirei ser forte sem você, Albion - Marin agora deixava que seu pranto rolasse solto apagando o brilho de seus olhos que sempre foram tão brilhantes quanto as safiras - Sempre foste o meu porto seguro que eu retornava toda vez que alçava vôo e teus braços eram meu alento toda vez que me sentia sem asas.

_\- Carino, _você é uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu já conheci, venceste obstáculos para te tornar o que és hoje. - Ele sorri minimamente porque até esse simples gesto lhe tirava as forças - E nós guerreiros fomos treinados para lidar com a morte diariamente.

\- Isso na teoria é tão simples, mas na prática…. - A Amazona interrompeu sua fala ao sentir a mão de Albion perder a força.

O Cavaleiro de Cefeu fechou os olhos por um instante, seu espírito queria deixar seu corpo, mas ele o trazia de volta, não iria partir sem dizer tudo o que queria para sua águia. Voltou a abri-los e os seus olhos fitaram os dela, azul no azul, o encontro perfeito das águas calmas do mar com o céu límpido no horizonte.

\- Não fique triste quando eu me for - Albion voltou a tocar nesse assunto, sabia que para partir em paz, precisaria que ela estivesse em paz.

Embora Marin já sentisse a dor da saudade e da ausência, sabia que ele precisava disso, e mesmo sem ser muito convincente apenas meneou levemente a cabeça.

\- Meu amor, sinto muito por não conseguir cumprir nossa promessa. - Agora era dos olhos dele que grossas lágrimas rolavam sem pudor algum - Eu imaginei tantas vezes nós dois morando numa casa no campo em meio às mais belas flores - Ele passou a língua para umedecer os lábios ressecados - Eu queria ter sido o pai dos seus filhos, os enxerguei em meus sonhos muitas vezes correndo e sorrindo, um menino ruivo igual você e uma menininha loira como eu. Eu teria passado minha vida inteira com você, meu amor.

Ao ouvir essa confissão, a pisciana não mais lutou contra o seu pranto, seus olhos azuis já estavam vermelhos, ela abraçou-se a ele como se assim pudesse prendê-lo e não deixá-lo partir, mesmo sabendo que não tinha poderes para isso. Afastou um pouco o rosto e selou seus lábios no dele, num último beijo tão ansiado por ambos.

\- Eu te amo! - Ele sussurrou assim que deu fim ao beijo, era seu último suspiro.

A mão do Cavaleiro pendeu para o lado de seu corpo, seus olhos se fecharam para nunca mais tornar abrir.

Em seu desespero Marin trouxe o corpo de seu amado mais contra o peito, abraçando-o forte e um grito de agonia, de desespero, de dor ecoou por toda aquela ilha enquanto o corpo de Albion transformava-se em cosmo e subia ao céus. Ela sentia seu coração ser perfurado por milhões de adagas, sua alma estava sendo estilhaçada, em seu peito havia um buraco imenso, seu coração estava vazio.

x.x.x.x.x

Muito tempo se passou depois daquela dolorosa despedida para a Amazona de Águia, por mais que tenha pensado em desistir, seguiu em frente. Por vezes pensou que nunca iria conseguir superar essa perda, mas o tempo soberano de todas as coisas mostrou o quanto ela era mais forte do que pensava ser e aos poucos a dor da saudade foi amenizando, mas nunca conseguiu esquecer o seu amor por Albion.

Marin caminhava a passos largos, os fios vermelhos de seus cabelos refletiam os raios solares daquele entardecer, em suas mãos carregava um pequeno ramalhete de flores silvestres. Cessou seus passos e leu o letreiro que se desenhava a sua frente: "Cemitério do Santuário", engoliu em seco, por mais que não doesse mais, era inevitável pensar como teria sido sua vida se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Suspirou profundamente e começou a caminhar lentamente por entre as lápides.

Seus pés a guiavam automaticamente, ir até ali e depositar flores havia se tornado um ritual. Parou diante daquela que procurava, se ajoelhou e ficou observando por um instante aquele pedra fria, fechou os olhos e todas as promessas que fizeram voltou com força em seu pensamento.

\- Meu amor, espero que esteja em paz onde estiver - Ela falou enquanto depositava o ramalhete próximo da lápide - Não foi fácil, mas estou seguindo em frente como lhe prometi. - Deslizou os dedos sobre a pedra delineando o nome que estava gravado ali, era como se quisesse memorizar aquele nome. Bobagem, ele já estava guardado em seu coração e sua alma.

\- Marin!? - Uma voz doce chamou por seu nome, fazendo com que despertasse de seus devaneios. Virou em direção ao seu visitante inesperado e ficou olhando para os olhos verdes dele que lhe fitavam com ternura.

\- Shun!? O que está fazendo aqui? - Tão logo perguntou, se arrependeu, é claro que o menino vinha visitar o túmulo do seu mestre. - Desculpe!

\- Não precisa se desculpar - O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda se aproximou da Amazona e se ajoelhou ao seu lado - Você o amava, não é?

Marin não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para o ramalhete que havia depositado sobre o chão minutos antes, todas às vezes que tinha ido até a Ilha de Andrômeda, ela e Albion sempre agiam discretamente, não pensou que alguém desconfiasse deles.

\- Por que a pergunta? - perguntou sem se voltar para ele.

\- Não me entenda mal, mas é que você sempre vem aqui deixar flores e como te vi algumas vezes lá na Ilha, juntei as peças. - Shun respondeu enquanto depositava algumas flores ao lado das que Marin deixou.

\- Tudo bem…

\- Marin, como vocês se conheceram? - O esverdeado perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

A ruiva o olhou de canto de olho, pensou em não responder, mas ponderou e achou melhor fazê-lo, afinal, esconder pra quê se ele já sabia de tudo? Acomodou-se melhor para então começar a falar.

\- Bom...alguns meses após a chegada de Seiya fui chamada até a presença do Patriarca - Ela voltou o rosto para o mais novo, que lhe olhava atento - Ao chegar no Décimo Terceiro Templo, achei que fosse algo relacionado ao treinamento ou alguma missão, mas o Grande Mestre me aguardava com dois garotinhos...

\- Leda e Spica - disse Shun, cortando a fala Amazona.

\- Sim, eles mesmos. - Respondeu - Ele pediu que eu os levasse até a Ilha de Andrômeda, partimos no dia seguinte, confesso que não foi uma tarefa muito fácil porque os dois eram uns pestinhas e brigavam muito. - Riu com as lembranças

\- Realmente eles brigavam bastante - Andrômeda concordou, rindo também.

\- Quando chegamos na Ilha e encontrei seu mestre pela primeira vez - Marin parou a narrativa sentiu aquele nó dolorido na garganta, virou o rosto fitando o horizonte e ficou assim por alguns instantes, Shun respeitou esse tempo pois sabia que várias lembranças estavam passando pela mente da prateada.

\- Quando reparei naqueles olhos azuis e vi como era gentil com todos, me fez querer estar ao seu lado, como se de alguma forma esse jeito dele me completasse - olhou para Shun carinhosamente - eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes.

\- Ele tinha esse poder de deixar quem estivesse ao seu lado se sentindo muito confortável - O esverdeado disse e logo após recriminou-se por ter cortado Marin novamente, então fez um gesto com a mão para que ela prosseguisse.

\- Naquele dia conversamos bastante e cada vez mais fui me sentindo estranha. No outro dia quando parti, comecei a sentir um vazio aqui - Ela levou a mão até o peito - Quando acordava ele era a primeira lembrança que vinha na minha mente como também era a última na hora de dormir e com isso a saudade começou a apertar.

Shun ouvia a história curioso, nem ousava piscar seus olhos esmeraldinos com medo de perder algo. Seu mestre sempre fora conhecido por sua lealdade e ficar sabendo desse amor com a Amazona de Águia que foi mantido em segredo era conhecer um outro lado dele.

\- Demorou um tempo para que eu conseguisse dar um nome para o que estava sentindo. Achei que isso passaria porque não iria reencontrá-lo, mas chegou um ponto que esse sentimento passou a me sufocar. - A prateada parou novamente sua narrativa, suspirou e depois umedeceu os lábios. - Foi então que fiz algo que jamais pensei em fazer. Fui até a ilha e confessei o que sentia.

\- Você confessou? - Shun perguntou num misto de alegria e espanto.

\- Sim - riu da cara do Cavaleiro - Na hora nem pensei nas consequências dessa minha atitude, mas para minha surpresa Albion se confessou para mim também. - Marin voltou a rir e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. - E desde então passamos a nos encontrar.

\- Uau - Shun soltou inconscientemente arrancando mais um riso da ruiva. - Vocês se arriscaram muito.

\- É verdade, quando estamos apaixonados nem pensamos direito. Mas estar nos braços dele era o alento para todas as dores. Sabe Shun - ela voltou a fitar os olhos do mais novo - Tínhamos planos de abandonar nossas armaduras e nos casarmos, mas… - O rosto de Marin adquiriu um semblante triste.

\- Marin, adorei saber a história, mas eu preciso ir - Se levantou - Você poderia terminar de me contar outro dia?

\- Será um prazer. - ela disse já acenando para Shun que seguia pela trilha para sair do cemitério.

A Amazona ficou mais alguns segundos diante da lápide e se retirou. Os raios solares já haviam se findando dando lugar ao breu da noite.

x.x.x.x.x

No outro dia, Marin estava trajada de sua armadura diante de Athena, assim como os demais Cavaleiros remanescentes. Todos haviam sido convocados no dia anterior e isso trouxe o receio de ser uma nova guerra.

\- Meus amados - Athena se levantou de seu trono e fez ecoar sua voz serena e doce pelo salão - O motivo de tê-los convocado hoje é porque tenho algo importante para dizer.

Todos se olharam e um burburinho generalizado se formou.

\- Acalmem-se, por favor! - A deidade pediu, enérgica. Quando todos se acalmaram ela prosseguiu - Como vocês sabem, os Deuses assinaram um Tratado de Paz e após vários meses eu consegui a permissão deles para realizar um dos meus maiores desejos. - Ela sorriu.

Todos ouviam atentamente e em silêncio agora, estavam ansiosos para que Saori terminasse. Athena em silêncio caminhou até a porta lateral do salão e a abriu e dela saíram primeiramente os dozes homens trajando suas armaduras douradas que reluziam com a luz solar que entrava pelas amplas janelas. Kiki, Shiryu, Hyoga com lágrimas nos olhos correram até Mu, Dohko e Camus que se abraçavam efusivamente.

Logo após foi a vez dos Cavaleiros de Prata começarem a aparecer no salão. Marin ao avistar seu amado sentiu seu coração acelerar muito além do imaginável, suas pernas estremeceram que ela por um momento precisou se apoiar na parede para não ir ao chão, sentiu as lágrimas começarem a brotar em seus olhos, porém, conteve-se, queria ir até ele e abraçá-lo, ter certeza que não era sua mente lhe pregando uma peça, mas não o fez. Albion estava junto de Shun.

x.x.x.x.x

Marin encontrava-se sentada em um dos bancos no jardim do Salão do Décimo Terceiro Templo, a brisa suave do vento fazia seus cabelos ruivos balançarem, mantinha os olhos fechados, precisava se restabelecer após a grande emoção que sofreu momentos atrás.

\- Marin!? - uma voz tão conhecida por ela fez com que despertasse do leve transe em que se encontrava e se virar em direção do seu visitante.

Ver Albion lhe sorrindo amavelmente fez com que não conseguisse mais reprimir suas emoções, se jogou nos braços de seu amado num abraço tão apertado que ambos podiam sentir seus corações batendo alucinadamente, se pudessem se fundiriam com esse ato.

\- Albion - Ela separou o abraço e levou as mãos macias até o rosto do argentino - Desejei tanto que isso acontecesse que tenho medo que isso seja um sonho.

\- Minha amada, isso não é sonho - Ele também acariciava o rosto feminino e secava as lágrimas que rolavam do pelo rosto alvo. - Eu estou aqui.

E não mais esperaram, seus lábios se encontraram num beijo cheio de saudade. Ambos demonstravam neste ato o amor que sentiam e que nem o tempo que passaram longe foi capaz de apagar.

\- Eu te amo! - O prateado falou com a voz embargada. - Marin, nossas promessas ainda estão de pé?

\- É claro que sim, meu amor - Respondeu sorrindo.

x.x.x.x.x

Seis anos depois.

Um garotinho com cabelos ruivos e uma menininha com cabelos loiros presos em duas marias chiquinhas corriam alegremente atrás de uma borboleta que voava por entre as flores no campo verdejante que se estendia próximo a um riacho de águas cristalinas. As crianças eram observadas sob os olhos atentos dos pais, Albion e Marin, que se encontravam sentados na escada de casa.

\- És feliz, meu amor? - o argentino perguntou após abraçar sua amada.

\- Mais do que um dia pude imaginar... - Se aconchegou mais ao peito largo do argentino - Faria tudo novamente.

\- Mamãe, papai - Pablo que segurava a mão da irmã, falou interrompendo os mais velhos - Podemos brincar no jardim?

Marin analisou minuciosamente o rosto dos filhos, sorriu e depois os abraçou, isso tudo há uns anos atrás eram apenas parte de um sonho, mas o destino lhe deu uma segunda chance.

\- Podem sim - Respondeu após separar o abraço - Só tome cuidado para não machucar a Yumi.

Logo que receberam a permissão, os dois pequenos saíram em direção ao jardim, o casal novamente se abraçou e selaram seus lábios num beijo apaixonado, demonstrando todo o amor que os unia.

FIM


End file.
